In a Thought
by VAMPWARD
Summary: Can one move change your life? After almost 50 years together Bella and Edward must fight once again not only for the themselves but also for everyone they love!
1. Chapter 1

In a Thought

( Set 50 years after the birth of Renesme)

PROLOUGE

Bella POV

I lay in a medow deep in the most secluded area of Washington that we could find. I do not know where I am, aside from the fact that I am only miles from the meadow where my life truely began. Edward lay beside me in a daze. He has not spoken since we arrive at the airport only 45 minutes earlier. We have returned because today we both lost the love of our existence. She was taken from us not by death or danger, but my best friend. Today they were married in a very quiet, semi-legal ceremony just outside of Italy. Jacob has waited all this time for our daughter, today our daughter legally became the love of his life. Jacob has waited patiently for Renesme for almost 50 years, he has not aged a day and according to him does not ever plan to. The rest of the pack has either passed away in a large battle Jacob knew nothing about or have finished their time of duty and continued to age.

I was jerked from my thoughts by the sound of my husband, my Edward

"I think that we should head to the hotel."

"Ok." was all that I coould say.

Edward gave me a questioning look. I knew he was worried about me, but how could I not worry that my only daughter was away from home when Alice feared an attack on the family?

How could I not worry that after 50 years of being a protected Cullen to a very unprotected Black?

I knew Edward shared my fears from the tiome when I would let my guard down enough to let him in my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N thank you for reading!!!!!! PLZ review let me know if I should continue or end it before I injure to man eyes!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. CH I THREATS

2 Months Later

"ALICE!"

" Edward, what does she see?"

I thought that Edward would blow this off as a random vision that meant nothing, but I was wrong it was worse than anything I could have imagined,

"She sees us walking in that meadow, we look terrified and then it goes completley black." Edward replied.

It sounds just like every other vision Alice has had in the past few months, but is this the one that will finally be the end of us?

"Should we prepare to fight?" I ask more out instinct than fear.

"No, we should continue to prepare for Renesme and Jacob's return home."

All three of us quiickly turned our heads at the sound of Carlisle's voice. The voice of reason, the voice that went through each of our minds when tempted to fight. Carlisle was standing at the door, and had been evaluating the situation for a few moments.

"Alice you have had visions like this for that past few months, correct?" Carlisle asked.

Yes, but not just a vision this same vision on repeat in my mind! For months I have been worrieid sick over Bella and Edward!"

I knew that visions had gotten bad, but I had no idea they had gotten this far. Could they come true soon, if so who would be hurt in it's wake? Edward and I for sure, but what about the rest of the family, our daughter, her new husband, what is left of his family?

Edward grabbed my hand as I calculated how much time we had left before our world was blown to tiny bite size now leaned down, looked me square in the eyes and said "It will be ok, we should be happy our daughter comes home today,ok? I love you, but you need to stop worrying, please for me." At that I began to laugh like I had not laughed in months. In between my hysterics I managed to say "I... love...you...but...I...think...you...stole...my...line" and everyone decide at that moment to worry later and laugh now.

As we all come down from the high, that always acompanies a fit of laughter Esme walked in calling us all to attention.

"Now that we are back in Forks for the duration we need new identifications"

"I'm on it!" We heard Jasper call from upstairs.

"Good" Esme continued. "We also need the Edward and Bella's house cleaned out and fixed up for Jacob and Renesme, any volunteers"

"Who said they could share a room let alone a house?" asked Edward

In a blink of an eye Emmett followed closely by Rosalie ran into the room. Emmettt grabbed Edward by the arm and slowly explained that when a man loves a women that man gets certain feelings but was cut off by Rosalie grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and throwing him through the window.

"I agree with Edward they should have seeperate room, maybe even seperate houses. Think about it she is our little girl" Rosalie said.

"No, Rose she's married now, and you of all people know whar marriage entails."

Rosalie gave me the angriest look you could ever imagine, then pounced but her attempts were futile because I had my own personal savior"

"OHHHHH!" Alice screamed.

"WHAT?" We all yelled on together.

"Their flight arrives in 5minutes we are suppossed to pick them up."

"Ok let's go get our baby" I said this as I grabbed Edward's hand.

A/N ok Review! I should update soon, most likely tomorrow!! READ "LIFE AS A VAMPIRE" BY ARE YOU HUMAN!!!!


End file.
